The Queen is Dead
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: In an instant Emma Swan watches her life change. Angst SQ one shot. Character Death


I blame this on Marynesq's comic. Unbetaed.

* * *

"Regina!" Time slowed the second you see her moving to stand in front of her. There is no way for you to break free of Charming's grip despite how much you twist and turn. Those who belong to Good akin your cry to that of a wounded animal. None of this was suppose to happen. You should've apologized for Archie, for taking the word of a dog over a human, for not questioning Red further. The list keeps growing as you add taking Henry, for not treating her like a human being, for not realizing you both are the same.

Jade eyes prickle with tears as you watch her step in front of you and Henry along with everyone. You try to block out Henry's screams of mom as your eyes are glued to the scene in front of you. Green magic is pouring out of the Queen's fingertips as she conjures a shield spanning the length of the town to protect them all. Your throat constricts as you scream again trying to make this all stop. It's a moment that drags on for a thousand years but only lasts for a minute and a half. In the span of a minute and a half, you watch as some of the deadly magic makes it through the shield, striking her in the chest. You watch as the shield bounces it back to destroy both Cora and severely injure Gold as well.

It's funny how silent it is for a few moments. No one moves or breaths before you finally are able to regain control of your voice as Regina sways slightly. " Regina!" It's a cry full of heartbreak, despair, and desperation. Henry screams beside you crying out for his mother. Finally you are able to get free of Charming as your elbow flies into his face. "Get off of me!" You scream as you run from him.

"Emma! It's not safe!" A part of you knows and doesn't care. You've been in worse places before. Right now, all you can think of is getting to Regina before she falls. Your arms capture her in mid fall lowering both of you to the ground under her weight. She feels warm as magic still jumps around her fingertips for a few seconds. You cradle her close in your arms, the way you're sure she did with Henry when he was small.

"Regina," you speak trying to get her to open her eyes, panic squeezing your heart akin to Cora when you tried to get back to Storybrooke. " Open your eyes," your voice has dropped to a whisper as you brush the hair back from her face becoming slightly enchanted at her beauty. "Please, open your eyes 'Gina. We're safe, Henry's safe. Open your eyes please?" You beg as your index finger coupled with your middle rest against the column of her neck. Dread does a cannonball in your stomach sinking all the way to the bottom as your world shatters.

"No. Regina...no..." Your dreams are falling to pieces around you. Mornings spent in bed together, seeing Henry at his wedding, another child with the mayor's dark hair and eyes giggling as she wakes you both up. Tears begin to prickle from your eyes as you pull her closer with her cooling forehead rests against your neck. A strong hand squeezes your shoulder as the tears become a stream falling down your cheek.

"Emma...she's...She's paid the price for her redemption. She's saved us all. The Evil Queen has paid for her crimes by saving us." For a moment you are too stunned to open your mouth wondering how a man like this ever survived and became your father. You can't bring yourself to look at him as you speak.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Your voice is a harsh whisper before it grows stronger. " She was never the Evil Queen..." You pause trying to find the right words as you cling to her tighter wishing that Regina would just wake up. " This isn't redemption," The words are nearly screamed at him before finally deciding to look at him with sorrow and raged etched upon your features.

"It's death! It's a death of a mother and a misunderstood woman! It's not redemption! It's just a fucking senseless death!" You scream causing him to stumble back and look confused. For a moment, you sense he is torn between pulling you away and letting you stay where you are. Finally he takes one step, then another, before moving back to embrace Henry who is sobbing in Snow's chest.

"Idiot. " Your words are whispered into her hair as the scent of vanilla and apples clog your senses. " You fucking idiot." You whisper as you hold her closer to you, rocking back and forth a little. Small hands tug at you and you find brown eyes so much like hers looking up at you with a small amount of hope.

"Kiss her, Emma. Please, kiss her Emma, you can bring her back because you love her right?" Henry begs you as you stare at him for a moment, realizing how much you've always loved Regina as you hold her close. Nodding, your eyes close as you hover over her lips praying to any deity that will listen to you that this works. " Come back to us. Come back to me." You plead as your lips brush against hers. For a moment, you're swear that you've come home when her lips connect with yours, that she's kissing you back and this is what a happy ending is suppose to look like.

But instead you pull away and know she's never waking up as your heart breaks even further. This is what Regina felt, you realize as you let out a scream full of pain and anguish. She had to live every day with the knowledge that the one she loved was dead. You wish that Cora was still alive to rip out your heart so you would be numb.

"Emma, she's gone, don't disrespect her sacrifice like this," Snow tells you as you are rocking back and forth holding her close. The rage in your eyes causes your mother to shrink back as you scream at her.

"She should've never made it! Do you realize what you've done!" It's easier to get mad at the living then to place blame on those who it belongs to. You know you should be mad at Cora, at yourself but somehow, you target your rage upon your oh so saintly mother. The woman who couldn't keep a secret, who wanted Regina to be guilty of murder and out of the way, and who wanted her to be the savior, leaving her alone in a harsh world.

"Emma-" " No! This is your fault! All of it, you pushed her to this!" You scream as Leroy frowns and steps forward to defend your mother.

"Listen here, sister-" You snarl at him causing him to look downright terrified of you in that moment. Slowly you glare at everyone who has surrounded all of you causing them to step back like Charming did.

"All of you...this is your fault! You didn't help her! You pushed her to this! This is your fault!" You scream as you cling to her even tighter, sobbing openly now. In the crowd you can see a few people looking ashamed while most just stare unsure what to do. Slowly you pick her up holding her close, surprised at how light she is. Only a few months ago, you recall her pressing against you, fighting to get away as you both fought to save Henry. Lowering your head, you begin to walk back towards her home, away from everyone.

The rain begins to fall as you are halfway back to her home, the house where she raised your son to be a good boy, to be a kind young man. Finally you fall to your knees still holding her close as you both become soaked, screaming for your loss as you realize that there is no happy ending for people like you and her. All there is heartache and loss. Rocking back and forth, you kiss her again, trying to bring her back.

"I love you." You whisper after each kiss as you struggle to wake her from eternal slumber. " I love you." You scream after the tenth time, finally realizing that she never loved you back.


End file.
